


Secret Santa 2018

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: You panted and looked into his stormy eyes. You opened your arms to him and he gave you a soft smile. Then he pushed into you with a gasp. No matter how many times Bucky had entered you, he still sound surprised at each time he slid into one of your holes.





	Secret Santa 2018

You were supposed to be doing your homework but instead you were in a Netflix marathon.

Wrapped up in the show you didn’t even hear the door open. The main characters were arguing when a cold steel hand clutched your nape. A sigh of relief breaks from your chest and yo turn slightly to see both of your men behind you, safe and sound. 

You worried with every single mission. Steve noticed and ran his hand along your jawline softline, “Were you worried about us, little princess?”

“Yes!” You nod. Your cheeks flushing with a pink heat and your dark hair tumble around your shoulder.

“Beth, you don’t need to worry about us.” Bucky said and bounced over the edge of the couch. “Super serum remember.”

“Yeah, like I can help it!” You snapped at him.

Bucky’s eyes darkened and slight smirk appeared on his deliciously pink lips, “Did you just snap at me, Kitten?”

“Maybe, I did! You two are never home, I’m always worried and by myself.” You stood up and tossed the blanket to the side revealing you were only wearing one of Steve’s t-shirts and a pair of cute cotton panties with stars on them, “and you’re both always doing things without me!” You whine and stomp your foot.

Steve shook his head, “We were so excited to see you little princess. We were going to take you out on a nice date, but now you’re being a bad girl and we can’t reward that.”

You frowned. They were going to take you out on a nice date? “I don’t care about a stupid date.” You huffed and picked up the pillows on the couch and aimed them at Steve.

“That is fucking it!” Bucky growled as the pillows bounced of Steve’s chest and fell pathetically to the floor, “You want to be a brat, Beth? You’ll get punished liked one too!” He lunged for you and grabbed you by the waist. He sat back down on the couch and yanked up Steve’s shirt and gave your ass a quick smack.

Your cheeks vibrated with the power behind it and you moaned. You felt your panties moistening with the first sting. 

Steve day down beside Bucky and cradled your head on his lap, “It shouldn’t have had to come to this little princess, but you can’t disrespect your Daddies this way.” 

You shudder with excitement at the word, “Maybe if my daddies paid more attention to me I would!” You grated intentionally trying to fire them up more.

Bucky tore your panties from you with his metal hand and his flesh one came down with a loud crack. 

You squirmed at the heat slamming through you and moaned out the correct words to fire them up, “Yessss! Daddy!”

“Fuck.” Bucky growled, “There’s our good Kitten.”

“And just to make sure you don’t get yourself in more trouble with that pretty little mouth…” Steve cooed as he pulled himself out of his pants. He pushes the back of your head toward his cock and you opened your mouth instantly. “Such a good girl.” He murmured as you closed your lips over him.

It was so soothing to have his cock in your mouth like this. You pulled him in deeper with a wanton moan around him. You hollow your cheeks and sucked hard. “Shittttt! Little princess, so good.” Steve groaned and tossed his head back.

Bucky loved watching you suck Steve but was overwhelmed by the need to do things to you which unfortunately for Steve would make your sucking a little erratic. Bucky brushed his hand up the inside of your soft thigh and then possessively cupped your sex from behind. His wrist and arm rested against your cheeks while his fingers searched for your little bud. He skimmed his index finger between your lower lips and made you gasp around Steve. 

Steve ran his hands through your hair, “Kitten, you’re being so good to daddy.” He hissed as your tongue lapped the underside.

“You want to taste her, Stevie?” Bucky purred rubbing your swollen clit faster.

“Christ! Yes!” Steve growled and thrusted into your throat purely from reaction. You whined when you felt Bucky’s fingers stop and looked up at Steve still sucking while staring into his unreasonably blue eyes. You moaned around Steve’s shaft again as you watched him tongue your honey off of Bucky’s finger and then suck in between his lips.

Bucky let out an animalistic sound and turned to look at Bucky who you couldn’t see at this angle. Steve pulled his full finger between his lips all the way to the knuckle. You tried to tilt your head to see Bucky and then yelped when you felt him pushing a metal finger into your sex. He let his arm start to vibrate and you gasped. Then he pulled his flesh finger out of Steve’s mouth and then gripped his chin with his flesh hand. Buck smeared Steve’s saliva over his owns lips and then slammed their lips together and they started kissing passionately. 

As the lapped at each other lustfully you took Bucky’s finger and Steve’s cock like a champ. Until Bucky pulled his finger out. All slicked it from your wetness, he pushed it against your ass’s rim. You mewled around Steve as Bucky inched in, your tight muscle relaxing for him. 

He pulled back from Steve, “You want both our cocks in you tonight, Beth?” Bucky asked, but his smug tone made you know that you’d say yes. 

Unable to help yourself, “Dunno.” You moaned, pulling off Steve for a second.

He slapped his flesh hand over your ass giving you the most delicious sting, that made your cunt clench with fiery desire. 

“You know if you continue to be a bad girl, I’ll just fuck Bucky in front of you and you’ll get nothing.” Steve frowned and yanked you off his cock by your hair.

You shook your head no, “Please Daddy!” You cried, “I need it!”

Both men groaned in response. Bucky started to add in another finger, he used more wetness from your dripping core for lube, “Then stop being a brat, Kitten.”

“I will! I’m sorry, Daddy!” You moaned as the other finger descended deeper inside you. 

You went to take Steve back in your mouth but he yanked back on your hair, “Stop!” He demanded. You smirked into his lap because you knew he was close to coming and that’s why he stopped you.

He put his hand under your neck and used both it and his grip on your hair to position you into a doggy style position. All the while Bucky’s metal fingers vibrated in your ass and you felt his flesh hand reach underneath you and he pushed a finger into your sopping cunt. He slowly added another.

Steve pulled up on you even more, your back arched lifting your hands from the couch, his hands and your knees held your weight. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over your nipple. Then he did it to the other. You squealed “Steveee!” 

Bucky growl with jealousy. He pumped his fingers aggressively and you whimpered, “Buckkkkkkyyyyy!”

“Fuck! Now Steve!” Bucky roared and pulled his fingers from you. Steve tossed Bucky a lube packet. Bucky ripped it open and smeared it along your rim. Then he leaned forward and covered Steve’s cock in it with a heated stroke. Steve ripped down his pants to his ankles.

Steve yanked you on top of him. He leaned back and angled up your hips. He lined his cock up with your rear entrance. He spread your legs wide and pushed up into you. 

“Fuck Daddy!” You howled as the head of Steve’s thick cock pushed into you. You tried to steady your breath as you took him deeper in your ass. 

“So fucking tight!” He hissed. Once you were fully seated on him Bucky tore of his clothes and then kneeled between your thighs. 

You panted and looked into his stormy eyes. You opened your arms to him and he gave you a soft smile. Then he pushed into you with a gasp. No matter how many times Bucky had entered you, he still sound surprised at each time he slid into one of your holes.

Bucky unable to help himself started thrusting into you hard. His lips smothered yours and his tongue tangled with yours as he fucked into you, which made you bounce up and down on Steve's shaft. Steve’s hands gripped your ribs tight.

You felt each stroke of their cocks inside both of your holes. Steve’s hands glided up and he pinched your nipples roughly.

You whined into Bucky’s mouth and tangled your fingers into his silky chocolate locks. With a couple hard shoved into you, you felt it coil in your lower belly. 

You started to let out a constant stream of moans, that got louder with each snap of Bucky’s hips. Steve then lifted you slightly and began matching Bucky’s intense vigor. Two cocks slammed in and out of you and the wet slapping sounds, their hot breaths and deep groans, were just too much. You climax unbearably hard, your eyes rolled back, your head lolled, and your entire body convulsed.

“Kitten! Fuck!” Bucky hissed as your cunt milked him, demanding it’s due. His pumps began to stutter. His hot seed poured into you as he bellowed you shook from the intense pleasure that radiated through your core. Bucky fell back and his ass met the ground. His seed dripped down you onto your ass that was filled to capacity by Steve’s hot dick.

Steve followed Bucky, the mixture of the heat of Bucky’s seed leaking down around his cock and the sounds of both your moans took him crashing over the edge. He spurted hot seed inside you and his voice boomed, “Fuck Beth! Fuck!”

He collapsed below you and puffed out difficult breaths. 

You all laid there in a wet, sticky, hot, perfect mess.


End file.
